Matches
by fryguy
Summary: These are going to be some matches that I thought of. pg because it is a little to violent for g
1. six-man hardcore championship

*disclaimer- I don't own any of these people, wwfe does.  
same applies to other chapters i may make  
  
  
  
"The following is a six-man-elimination-hardcore championship-match." Lillian Garcia said. "First introducing... Scotty-2-Hotty!"  
Scotty came down to the ring and put three chairs into the ring. He put a trashcan in as Goldust, carrying another trashcan, walked down the ramp. Scotty turned around and hit him with the trash can. But as he turned to the crowd, Kane made his appearance and hit Scotty with a chair. Al Snow then ran to the ring and drove a shopping cart over Goldust and into Kane. Then, as The Hurricane appeared on the ramp, Maven knocked him out with a pipe. He rolled Hurricane up and pinned him.  
  
As an act to save their partnership, Molly ran out of the backstage and hit Maven with her trusty frying pan. Maven collapsed and rolled off the ramp onto the floor. Goldust then tried to attack Kane with a chair, but the big red machine would not fall down. Goldust, Scotty and Al then managed to get Kane into the ring. Al and Scotty then picked up chairs and started double teaming on Kane. They hit him repeatedly in the head until they managed to knock him over. Then Scotty hit Goldust with his chair and motioned for Al to do the same. Al raised his chair, and hit Scotty in the face. Kane then recovered after nearly twenty chair shots and went to chokeslam Snow. Snow retaliated by kneeing Kane where even he feels pain. Then he put on a version of the ankle lock on Kane's right foot, and nearly made him tap out when Goldust hit him with the ring bell. Maven then staggered to the ring and covered Scotty for the pin.  
  
Goldust then hit Maven with the bell and eliminated him. Snow then rolled out of the ring and got the fire extinguisher. Goldust turned to Kane and tried to pin him. At two Kane practically threw Goldust off of him. Then Snow fired the extinguisher into Kane's face. Kane barely flinched and went to chokeslam him. This time Snow stepped on Kane's right foot and was thrown out of the ring as Kane collapsed. Goldust tried to pin him again, and this time he was successful.  
  
As Snow and Goldust faced off, they each chose a weapon. Goldust picked up the ring bell, as Snow chose a chair. Goldust ran at Snow, but missed with the bell and was caught off balance. Snow saw an opportunity and hit Goldust with the chair and pinned him to become the hardcore champion.  
  
  
  
okay.. review and tell me what kind of matches you want to see  
but don't tell me it's short because i know that all ready. 


	2. paintball

* disclaimer is the same as the last chapter  
  
and I started this before the draft  
  
  
this match is a paintball game that has thirty people divided up into five teams of six. one person from each team starts of, and when he/she gets shot, the next person on their team comes into the game  
  
  
The teams:   
1: Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Lita, Maven, Al Snow and Stacy Keibler  
2: X-Pac, Scott Hall, Nidia, Kevin Nash, Vince McMahon and Stephanie  
3: Bubba Ray Dudley, D-Von Dudley, Ivory, Booker T, Test and Jazz  
4: Farrooq, Bradshaw, Jackie, Hogan, Rock, Trish  
5: Billy Gunn, Chuck, Torrie, Tijiri, Hurricane, Molly  
  
  
  
Jeff had barely hid behind the boulder when the announcer stated that the contest had begun. X-Pac and Farrooq were out there somewhere. He wasn't threatened by Bubba or Billy. Bubba makes to much noise, and Billy would probably scream as soon as he gets shot. He knew he had to weaken the strong teams first. As Jeff snaked his way through the trees, he heard someone walking up ahead. Sure enough, Billy was skipping on the path facing the other direction. ^Never walk on paths!^ Jeff thought. ^Wait a second, don't skip either.^ Billy cried out as he was shot in the back.  
  
X-Pac heard the cry to his right. Billy had been eliminated. X-Pac saw Jeff retreat into the trees, but waited to see if anyone else was still hiding here. As Bubba shot Jeff, he didn't know that he had sealed his own fate. X-Pac laughed as he shot him.  
  
Farrooq knew hiding near an entrance would be a good strategy. Every other person would enter through this door. As Chuck entered, he was shot in the leg. Now D-Von was joining the battle. Farrooq let him walk toward the trees for a few seconds before shooting him in the knee. A noise behind him soon made him abandon his spot and run off into the woods.  
  
Matt didn't know that he had just chased off one of the top players. But as Ivory entered the match in full camouflage he couldn't stop his laughter. Her eyes darted in his direction and she took off running in the opposite direction as Farrooq.  
  
Torrie didn't know why she had volunteered to be in this contest. Why would people enjoy shooting each other and ruining perfectly good clothes. She would just have to hope that her team was doing better than someone else. She found X-Pac hiding behind a tree and asked him to shoot her boot, since she had another pair. Before he could help her, a yellow paintball splattered on his facemask. Torrie spun around, but didn't see anyone. Then Farrooq got up off the ground with yellow paint on his back. Finally, Torrie was shot in the side and Ivory revealed herself.  
  
Matt crept as silently as he could as he followed Scott Hall. He waited for the perfect shot. Then the tree to his right was hit repeatedly with paint. As he dove for cover, his shoulder felt a sharp sting. He was out.  
  
  
Teams:  
1: Lita, Maven, Al Snow, Stacy Keibler  
2: Scott Hall, Nidia, Kevin Nash, Vince McMahon, Stephanie  
3: Ivory, Booker T, Test, Jazz  
4: Bradshaw, Jackie, Hogan, Rock, Trish  
5: Tijiri, Hurricane, Molly  
  
  
Tijiri liked this American game. He was good at sneaking up on people. He had been following Bradshaw for five minutes now and he still hadn't been spotted. Ivory leaped out of the trees up ahead, and surprised Bradshaw. She shot him as Tijiri took off running. Ivory knew that she wouldn't catch him, and she didn't have to. Scott Hall shot him from behind a tree.  
  
Scott realized his mistake. He fired at Ivory as he darted in and out of the trees. A branch caught on his foot, and he fell to the ground. His gun flew into a tree right out of his reach. Ivory stood over him preparing to fire. Scott stood up quickly knocking her over. He took her gun and shot her. Then he hid behind a nearby tree when Lita came to investigate the noise she had heard. Scott shot her next.  
  
Jackie nearly shot Lita. Then she saw Scott shoot her. Jackie rushed the nWo member and shot him repeatedly. Then she climbed a tree. She had fairly good aim, and from a height she could see people faster. Her effort paid of quickly as she fired at The Hurricane. The superhero didn't know what hit him.  
  
Nidia hated her team. Vince had said that unless she eliminated someone, she would never get a match on TV. Nidia looked for someone to eliminate, but everyone she found was already eliminated. She even saw The Hurricane get shot. She found Booker T., but he ran through the trees to quickly for her. Finally, there was Maven.  
  
Maven saw Nidia ahead and put his gun down. He walked up to her knowing that he could get a truce formed. She corrected him instantly.  
  
Nidia smiled now. After eliminating Maven, she could get herself shot to hurt the McMahon team. She sang and skipped off into the trees.  
  
Molly was worried. She was the last one on her team. And now she was pinned behind a tree waiting for Jackie to make a mistake. Jackie fired again hitting an inch away from Molly's foot.  
  
Al Snow knew Jackie would not get down in her own free will. He shot at her back until she jumped to the ground. With her attention taken, Molly shot at her too. Jackie flattened herself and crawled to the trees. Molly's shot hit Al.  
  
Booker T. chose this moment to attack the two women. He started by getting rid of Molly, and then he shot Jackie.  
  
Nidia was getting bored. She couldn't find anyone. The shot that hit her arm was both a let down, and a releif.  
  
  
Teams  
1: Stacy Keibler  
2: Kevin Nash, Vince McMahon, Stephanie  
3: Booker T., Test, Jazz  
4: Hogan, Rock, Trish  
  
  
Stacy had shot Nidia while running from Hogan. She stopped and dove behind a bush. She could hear him searching for her. Stacy stood up and shot the person standing in front of her, Booker T.  
  
Nash walked into the line of fire. Hogan had been waiting their for him. He avoided the first shots and fired at Hogan. Nash didn't miss.  
  
Neither did the Rock. He knew that Hogan's plan would not work. He was waiting to shoot Nash as he was allowed to enter. It only took one shot.  
  
Test ran towards the other door. But then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Stacy raise her gun and fire.  
  
Stacy cursed under her breath as her shot hit a tree. Now she was the prey. In a quick gun fight, Test shot her in the shoulder.  
  
Vince McMahon hated games. He slowly made his way towards the fight between Test and Stacy. He raised his gun and was shot.  
  
Test looked over at the surprised McMahon. He mouthed the name Rock as he too was hit.  
  
Jazz made quick work of the Rock. He was so wrapped up in finding Stephanie that he walked into her trap.  
  
Steph on the other hand played the game very differently. She walked around ready to fire at anything that moved.  
  
Trish just wanted to win. A sound to her left made Steph fire from infront of her. Trish walked toward her opponent prepared to fire. However Steph was already shot. Before Trish could react, Jazz pounced firing. On the third shot Trish went down.  
  
  
The Winners  
Bubba-Ray Dudley D-Von Dudley  
Ivory Booker T Test Jazz 


End file.
